crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Paranormal Detention Facilities
There are a number of Paranormal Detention Facilities scattered across the United States for the purpose of securely housing paranormal prisoners unable to be safely confined in standard penitentiaries. Federal Holding Facilities Wheeling Facility Nicknamed "The Jug", this Federal Paranormal Detention Facility located in WheelingBek D. Corbin on the Crystal Hall Forums, July 8 2014, West Virginia serving the area east of the Mississipi.Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas: Part 1 Inmates: *Flashpoint Transferred to Thunder Mountain, December 2006. Thunder Mountain The Thunder Mountain Prison Complex is the Federal Paranormal Holding Facility for prisoners west of the Mississippi River. Located in the decommissioned NORAD B, adjunct to the Peterson Air Force Base in Colorado Springs, it is also referred to as 'Tartarus' or 'The Rat Trap'.Bek D. Corbin on the Crystal Hall Forums, January 9 2009. Inmates: *Flashpoint Transferred from "The Jug", December 2006. *Wildhammer Released after serving her sentence, Lillian Dennon is currently teaching at Whateley Academy.Call the Thunder: Chapter 6 - There is no homework, only Zuul! Unconfirmed Alaska facility :"There are rumors of an even more secure facility run by the DoD in Alaska, but the boys at the Pentagon refuse to confirm or deny those." Detention "Deep" Six Detention Six, nicknamed Deep Six is a Federal Paranormal Holding Facility guarded by the US Military. The Blazer Incident killed or maimed much of the staff, only a few on perimeter duty got away unscathed. Blazer was stopped by Christine Manning another prisoner and the daughter of Gen. Thomas Manning at the cost of her life. Franklin Delarose was on perimeter duty at the time and still has scars from the event.The Christmas Crisis :Since this is part of a Franklin Delarose origin story it may or may not be true.Franklin Delarose#Getting to Whateley Inmates: *Blazer *Christine Manning State facilities California :"California has TWO Ultra-Max lock-ups, one at Atascadero for the Southland and the other at Mt. Diablo for the north. This is not because California's that rich, or that we have that big a problem with crime overall. It's because California is really two states, Northern California and Southern California. The only reason that we haven't broken up into two separate states is that we can't agree where the border should be. Atascadero pretty much services the Greater Los Angeles metroplex and in a reversal of normal prisoners' arrangements 'hosts' supervillains from Arizona, who doesn't want the costs of running a Super-Jail. Mt. Diablo services the San Francisco Bay Area metroplex and does likewise for Nevada. :And in a very controversial move, both Atascadero and Mt. Diablo sell electricity to PG&E (the California power utility) derived as a byproduct from leeching off power from various supervillains."Bek D. Corbin on the Crystal Hall Forums, July 8 2014 "Mount Prometheus" is the nickname for a Paranormal Detention Facility located in the State of California.Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind Precisely which of them is being referred by that nickname depends on context, and may even be some other prison.Diane Castle on the Crystal Hall Forums, July 8 2014 Vamp poo-poos the idea of being housed there, which indicates it has a significant reputation.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory Inmates: *Sparkler Massachusetts Roxbury is the Massachusetts State Ultra-Max Holding Facility located near Boston, MA, serving the New England region. Cell Block C was reserved for those paranormal felons possessing extraordinary strength, teleportation, dimensional warping abilities, mind control powers, or in other ways require extraordinary measures to be held securely. Cell Block B, located adjacent to Roxbury C, is used to house devisors, gadgeteers, and other lower risk felons capable of being confined using standard measures. Cell Block C was destroyed on January 27, 2007 by forces acting under the direction of the Necromancer. :Note: Roxbury C had been previously referred as being the "New England Federal Paranormal Detention Facility"Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 2 - The Legend of Sir Guyon, but this was clarified to be a state facility. References Category:Law Enforcement Category:California Category:Boston Category:Colorado Category:Arizona Category:West Virgina